


Past Lives

by YaminoBossBitch



Series: KakaVege Week 9 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Vegeta, Children, F/M, Fluff, Heightened Emotions, Kids, M/M, Nudity, kakavege, non-sexual nudity, oblivious cinnamon roll goku, puberty feelings, this is kind of a DBGT au, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: Pilaf accidentally makes a wish that causes Goku and Vegeta to revert back to their 12-year-old bodies. The two of them must journey to find the Dragon Balls and undo this catastrophe. But with childlike bodies comes childlike power, and childlike emotions. Things would be much easier if Vegeta’s heart didn’t start racing every time Goku looked at him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: KakaVege Week 9 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> CW: non-sexual nudity, let me know if you need anything else tagged 
> 
> This is for KakaVege Week 9. Prompt: KakaVege Kids.

Bulma stared down at Vegeta. She had never seen any pictures of him from when he was a child, he had always claimed none survived. So to see him like this for the first time was surreal. Her normally angry-looking husband was now a tiny little boy. He had chubby cheeks and a very cute pout.

She snorted a little.

“It is not funny,” Vegeta growled with a voice that was somehow even smaller and squeakier than Bulma expected. That was when she lost it, bursting out laughing uncontrollably. “It is not funny!” He cried, but it was to no avail.

“At least she’s handling it better than Chi-Chi did.” Goku said. He had the same appearance he had when he first met Bulma, a very small, slightly chubby, little boy.

“This is all your fault, Kakarot! It was your stupid friends that made this asinine wish!” Vegeta barked.

“Pilaf isn’t my friend! He’s a bad guy! Well, kinda. He tries to be.”

Bulma crouched down to Vegeta’s level, having recovered from her fit of laughter.

“We’ll figure this out, honey. Okay? Worst-case scenario, we’ll just have to wait a year.”

“I’m not staying like this for an entire year!” Vegeta cried.

“Aw, come on, Vegeta,” Goku said with a grin. “Being a kid isn’t so bad!”

“You only think that because you already have the brain of a child.” Vegeta grumbled.

“Hey,” Goku grabbed his hand. “I bet it’ll even be fun! And we have our tails back, so that’s kind of cool.”

Vegeta’s heart leapt. He stared down at where Goku held his hand. His whole face went red. Vegeta was suddenly reminded of how he felt when he had his very first crush, decades ago. How his heart started racing and he felt all sweaty and nervous. Had Goku always been so cute?

Vegeta jerked his hand away.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I have a daughter who needs to be looked after! I can’t be a child and a father!” He snapped.

As if summoned, Bulla walked into a room. She broke into a wicked grin.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed before bursting into laughter just as Bulma had.

“B-Bulla!” Vegeta cried, his face flushing.

“Aw, Daddy, I didn’t know you were so cute when you were a kid!” She said, patting his head.

“Bulma, did you tell her?” Vegeta demanded sharply.

“Sorry, Vegeta. I knew she’d want to see this.” Bulma said.

Vegeta let out a tiny growl of frustration.

“Come on, Kakarot, let’s go!” He snapped.

“Huh? Go where?”

“Where do you think, you clown? We need to find the Dragon Balls to undo this. If the Earth’s Dragon Balls won’t do it, then we’ll have to try the Namekian Balls, they’re still on Earth somewhere,” he explained. “Bulma, do you have the Dragon Radar?”

“Here you go,” she handed it to him. “Are you sure you don’t want any help? I’m sure Krillin would be willing—“

“I don’t need any help. Even in this body, I’m still more powerful than anyone else on this planet.” Vegeta said firmly.

He took off into the air and Goku followed shortly after.

“It’s too bad I can’t use my instant transmission right now. I wonder why that is?” Goku said as they flew side-by-side.

“Even with the finest of training, a child’s energy and power has its limits. We probably can’t transform into Super Saiyan God anymore either, much less anything more powerful than that. It’s simply more than these bodies are capable of accomplishing.”

“That just seems silly. I mean, I’ve accomplished all sorts of things that everyone said was impossible before. Maybe there is a way but it’s different from what I’m used to doing. I bet I could figure it out if I keep at it.”

“Maybe you just don’t understand the concept of limits.” Vegeta sneered. Goku laughed.

“Maybe not.”

The first Dragon Ball was only couple dozen kilometers away, under the ocean. Goku enthusiastically volunteered to go for it. They landed on the beach and Goku immediately started pulling his clothes off.

Vegeta covered his eyes, feeling his face go bright red.

“K-Kakarot, what are you doing?” He cried.

“What? I don’t want my clothes to get all wet. Besides, it’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before.”

“It’s nothing I’ve _wanted_ to see before.” he grumbled.

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s true,” Goku laughed. “Still, what’s the point of being a kid if you can’t be naked?”

“Being naked all the time isn’t a normal part of childhood, you just grew up feral.” Vegeta grumbled. Goku laughed again.

“Alright, I’m going!”

Vegeta felt safe to uncover his face again when he heard the splash of water. He wasn’t sure why Goku being naked embarrassed him so much. Goku was right, he had been naked in front of Vegeta plenty of times. Not that Vegeta _liked_ seeing him nude or anything. But it never made him feel so nervous and flustered before.

It was as if being reverted to this body, much like the one he had when he was 12-years-old, had given him the brain of a boy in the midst of puberty. At least in some regards. He still knew all the things he knew as an adult, but his emotions were so much more intense than they had been in a long time. He was getting embarrassed over stupid things that he wouldn’t have normally cared about, and for some reason, every time he looked at Goku his heart started racing like crazy.

“I got it!” Goku exclaimed as he burst out of the water, holding the two-star Ball high into the air, his body on full display. Vegeta felt his face go hot again. He turned away, his tail flicking irritably.

“Congratulations. Now put some damn pants on.”

The remaining Dragon Balls provided different challenges. One was trapped between the teeth of a dinosaur. The fight that ensued was the most fun Vegeta could remember having in a long time, even if it was side-by-side with Goku. One was in a garbage dump. They did numerous rounds of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would be the one to get that, before finally Vegeta just yelled at Goku to do it. He did, but he smelled so awful afterwards that they had to stop and let him rinse off in a lake.

Eventually, they had all seven. They went to Dende’s Lookout to summon the Dragon.

Before they did so, Vegeta pulled Dende aside.

“Ever since Kakarot and I were changed into these forms, I’ve felt...strange. My heart beats fast and my emotions are...unpredictable. Especially when it comes to him. Could something else have happened, or perhaps something went wrong when the Dragon changed me?” He asked.

Dende grinned.

“I don’t think anything went wrong. You are in the form you were as a boy, and when you’re young, your emotions are a lot more intense. Anything you normally feel about Goku is going to be stronger, maybe even overwhelming.”

“So, you’re saying my feelings didn’t change, they’re just stronger?” Vegeta asked.

“They might feel stronger, but they’re the same feelings. You just feel them more than you usually do.” Dende explained.

Vegeta felt oddly unsatisfied with this answer.

“Hey, Vegeta, are you ready?” Goku called. Vegeta stepped over to him. They rolled all the Dragon Balls together. Then, Goku grabbed Vegeta’s hand. “Before we change back, I just want to say, I had a lot of fun being a kid with you. I know we have to go back to normal, but it would be nice if we could stay this way longer. I don’t know how to explain it, exactly, but it felt different. I don’t remember the last time I felt like this.”

Vegeta’s heart fluttered. Was Goku saying that he had been feeling the same? The butterflies in his stomach, the nervous excitement, the blushing, all of it? Vegeta wanted to retort with his usual sarcasm, but instead, an anxious, raw sort of honesty came out.

“I had fun too. I didn’t get to enjoy much of my childhood. This was...nice.”

Goku grinned. Vegeta’s stomach did a flip.

Dende summoned the Porunga, and translated their wish into Namekian. As they transformed, Vegeta actually felt how his heart rate slowed a bit. The butterflies in his stomach settled to a mild tingle. The nervous excitement dulled. The feelings were smaller, not at the forefront, not overpowering. But they weren’t gone.

He realized he was still holding Goku’s hand and dropped it like a hot potato.

“Well, now that this ridiculous adventure is over, I have a life to get back to.” He grumbled. But Goku was looking at him strangely. He had a gentle smile, and his eyes glimmered just a little. Then, he seemed to realize he was staring, and he straightened himself up.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later, Vegeta.”

He used his Instant Transmission technique to get home. Vegeta flew. As he did, he tried to shake off the remnants of the feelings that lingered. He remembered what Dende said. They weren’t new feelings, but feelings that had always been there but were made more intense because of being a child again.

He had a lot to think about.

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I always though GT would be much better if both Goku AND Vegeta were turned back into children. 🤣


End file.
